


Waffles and happiness

by tooweird2live



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Byun Baekhyun is a Sweetheart, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, How Do I Tag, Husbands, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Short One Shot, Sweet Park Chanyeol, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 22:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15253875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooweird2live/pseuds/tooweird2live
Summary: Just a morning with married Chanbaek waking up and cooking breakfast like the lovely-dovey couple they are.I suck at summaries, please give it a try.





	Waffles and happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. I am kind of new around here so please be gentle with me.  
> I hope you like it. :)

Baekhyun is awoken by the weight of something – someone – laying on top of him. He feels chaste kisses being pressed against his whole face: his forehead, his cheeks, his button nose – everywhere but his lips. He slowly opens his eyes to find his handsome husband looking down at him with pure adoration in his eyes.

“Baek-baby, Baek-sunshine, Baek-puppy, Baek-bun, Baek-honey, Baek-darling, Baek-love…-” Chanyeol starts, still pecking the smaller´s face. Despite all the times he´s heard these sappy nicknames, Baekhyun still feels warms spread through him when he hears them. He gives Chanyeol a lazy smile.

“What do you want, Yeol?” He says this in the softest way possible. Even if he does love being woken with kisses and romantic names, it´s still 7 o´fucking clock in the morning. And everyone knows Baekhyun is not a morning person. Why Chanyeol risked waking the beast this early, he has no idea. 

“Breakfast~~~~~” Chanyeol sings in his deep voice.

“You can cook breakfast yourself.”

“It tastes better when the one you love does it” Chanyeol whines, a slight pout on his lips.

Baekhyun decides to just ignore him and pretending he´s gone back to sleep. No luck though, cause Chanyeol throws the covers off him. Baekhyun wails like a first born and tries to go back to sleep again. Unfortunately for him, the taller one is having none of it. He slaps his butt in a playful manner to get his attention. Baekhyun retaliates by grabbing his pillow and hitting him, then trying once again to sleep.

“Hey! Now my head hurts!” Chanyeol complains, pout ever present on his plush lips.

“Well, my ass hurts too!”

“Your ass hurts because of me huh” Chanyeol teases as he wiggles his eyebrows, slight smirk adorning his lips.

“Yah! Stop being a pervert! It´s too early for your horniness” Baekhyun retorts. A little smile plays on his face. 

“Can´t help it. I mean, it´s technically your fault for being so sexy and beautiful.”

Baekhyun decides he might as well go and cook breakfast for both of them, since he doesn´t seem able to fall asleep again, anyways. He sits up in the bed, rubbing the sleepiness off his eyes. He makes grabby hands for Chanyeol, who gives him a curious look.

“Are you gong to carry me to the kitchen, so I can cook, or will you let me go back to sleep?” Baekhyun asks. The taller one chuckles at the elder’s antiques. Chanyeol ruffles his hair with affection. He ends up giving Baekhyun a piggy ride to the kitchen.

“You´re such a baby. I guess it´s a good thing that you´re so tiny, that I can practically carry you anywhere” Chanyeol teases. He receives a slap on the shoulder and an offended huff from the other.

“I am not tiny. I am travel size – cute size even!!!”

“Sure thing, honey.”

“Not everyone can be a tall-assed giant like you, Yeol!”

When they get to the kitchen, Chanyeol sets Baekhyun down on the counter and passes him the ingredients the boys asks for. He cooks the waffles seated besides the stove, with   
his eyes still half closed. Chanyeol sits at the kitchen bar, watching the love of his life with a little smile.

When he´s done, he puts Chanyeol´s plate in front of him. Baekhyun himself decides to eat the waffles directly from the frying pan to avoid washing an extra plate. The younger gives him an amused, but no impressed neither surprised look.

“Are you really lazy enough not to grab another dish, just cause you´ll have to wash it later?” Chanyeol starts once again joking with the elder.

“It is not laziness, it is selective energy usage. If I save the time of washing a plate that I don´t really need, or the time of putting pants on inside the house, or the time to plug and unplug the chargers from the current, then I´ll have more time to binge-watch Supernatural´s latest season” Baekhyun logically argues. Chanyeol doesn´t really understand how avoiding such small tasks could give him a significant amount of time, but he prefers not to get on his tiny husband´s bad side, since it´s still early in the morning Everyone knows Baekhyun is not a morning person.

While Chanyeol goes back to dress up for work, Baekhyun cleans the kitchen. On usual days, Baekhyun stays home or goes to cafes with his friends to work, since he is a fashion designer and can work from home. Chanyeol on the other hand, has to go to the studio (he´s a music producer), because all o his toys (as Baekhyun calls them) are there.

Their life is happy, sincerely. Not everything has been rainbows and glittering unicorns, but their fine. They have learned to laugh together, hold each other through difficult times, watch the other succeed, help him up when he fails and supporting one another to keep fighting for what they want. And it is okay. When they got married, they didn´t promise   
an easy life, they promised to love each other for a whole lifetime, be it hard or simple.

When Chanyeol comes into the kitchen again to say goodbye before going to work, Baekhyun kisses him. He knows he had just told the other out about being horny in the morning, but he swears Chanyeol wore that baby-blue dress shirt with a black jacket over it and ripped jeans just to annoy him/turn him on. 

Nevertheless, the kiss isn´t heated or lustful. It is a loving kiss that transmit everything they feel for each other. And it is the best feeling in the world, they both think.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, the whole oneshot was inspired around a single phrase, that´s why it´s so short and plotless.  
> I just hope it wasn´t as bad as I think it was and that it made you smile.


End file.
